Previously, there have been folding toy aircraft, but they have been complicated and thus expensive, or complicated and thus too heavy for ideal flight characteristics. Some have had flexible non-form sustaining wing material to be pleated or otherwise interfolded and subsequently movable to a spread flying position. They do not have the flight characteristics of aircraft in which the wing material is rigid, or at least sufficiently rigid as to be form-sustaining.